


It All starts with something

by ChasingRiven



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingRiven/pseuds/ChasingRiven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people of different worlds are some how compatible? How is that? Well as the saying goes it all starts with something but ends much more beautifully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Assignment

Chapter One: Meeting the Assignment

Ariel’s Point of view:

Everything starts with something, you know like a song it first starts with notes then the chords come next thing you know you have a melody. Well for me it all begins with photographs then writing next thing I know I became a journalist. Finding the truth is what I do writing anything and everything is my passion.

“Ariel Hant?” the editor and chief called out.

“Its pronounced Hunt” I corrected him, he looked at me from head to toe. Then sighed in frustration, I was so confused I started to look at myself from head to toe.

I’m wearing ripped jeans, a white terry tube top that hugs my curves perfectly a blue and white plaid shirt which the cuffs were tied up to my upper arm and I was wearing my black leather boots. My black hair with my purple, black, and pink streaks which is really temporarily, it goes away when washed was held with two pencils meeting at two different ends. I wanted to try a new approach with my look a hipster journalist with a bit of edge.

“I’m Craig the editor and chief” he pointed out “I’m on a very busy schedule so whatever you have to say please say it quick”. I followed him to his office he’s only taller than me by an inch and I’m 5’5, but he was quite tan. But overall really cute, his dark thick eyebrows gave him this exotic look that made me shiver slightly at the sight of him, he even looks built for an editor. 

“Fine I guess I’ll have to cut to the chase, I want to be part of the paper as editor and chief” I summed up really quickly. Craig stopped shuffling paper and looked at me as if I lost my mind. The way he narrowed his eyebrows and his eyes darken made me want to melt he just have this dark exotic look to him that made me want him big time; shaking the thoughts away I had an idea that he knew what i could be thinking.

“Look I have been writing since I was born and Journalism became apart of me I write the truth and only the truth.” I explained hoping to steer this thought for this guy who could be my future boss away.

“Why should I give it to you?” Craig questioned I sighed really loudly hoping this was going to be easy but I guess it was time for the big guns.

“I can give you what you want. Something you can not refuse” I answered boldly. He got up from his chair and walked towards me almost a foot away from me. Deep down I knew I wanted him to be a little closer, itching closer to him I did not allow him to intimidate me at all.

“Oh, and what is that?” he asked, he did not try to hid the act that he looked at my lips for a good second before looking into my eyes. I guess he wants to kiss me more than I thought because he keeps looking at my lips making it hard for me to not feel intimidated or not fidget the fact that an attractive guy is very close to me.

“A front page story that will be a hit for a good three days straight and finally give the school paper the recognition it truly deserves” I answered my green brown eyes did not leave his blue ones, I was determine to get the job as editor and chief and I will not leave nor get distracted by a attractive man until i get it.

“And what is that may I ask”

“Make a boy fall in love with you in 84 days flat” I stated

“No” Craig said simply walking away from me to head back to his seat; it made me think if he said no to the idea for the paper or the idea of wanting to kiss me? my head sunken down a little slightly so I had to try fro a different angle.

“How about what it takes to make any boy fall for you in ten days” I restated. Craig looked at me and started rubbing his chin.

“Interesting” Craig said “I hope you don’t mind going undercover and start looking into it maybe do an actual test run.”

“So we have a deal then I’m guessing?” I asked hoping he would say yes.

“Ten days, I choose the guy, you start today and in return of an amazing story you get the job of editor and chief….Good Luck” Craig replied while writing and printing something off the computer. “And who may I ask is the lucky guy” feeling quite nervous about his choice. He gave me a folder with the information in it and escorted me outside. I looked at the name then at him but he already closed the door, before I could even ask. So much on the idea of feeling attracted to me.

“Who is Rodrick Heffley?” I whispered to my self. I checked his schedule so I could be familiarized with it that way I can find what period I can talk to him. I even got a picture of him and he didn't look bad at all. Girlfriend what are you talking about? He’s hot Shut up I said mentally I looked at his schedule to get my mind off his photo.

“First period English…no umm second period gym…hell no Uhh third period French…hell to the no mmm period four five art…uhhhh no mm hmm period six astronomy…are you kidding me? Period seven eight algebra two….hehe no mmmm period nine U.S history 2 forget about it period ten lunch….hmmm I have lunch that period too maybe it could work but no period eleven band….nooo and finally period twelve Microsoft office Mrs. Kayes class… perfect” I headed down to Mrs. Kayes class.

“Time to meet Mr. Heffley” I said to my self. Mrs. Kaye is my Microsoft teacher during period four; so I knew it was perfect to begin with. I knocked on the door before entering because I’m really polite and respectful to my teacher mostly because I love Mrs. kayes she is not a tight ass like all my other teachers she is really cool and chill to talk to, sometimes I would forget that I am talking to teacher rather than a friend I knew all of my life.

“Ahh my star student Ms. Hunt what can I do for you?” Mrs. Kaye asked

“Oh, I’m looking for a Rodrick Heffley” I answered hoping he was in this class judging by his grade sheet it amazes me that he still bothers coming to school.

“Is he in trouble again?” Mrs. Kaye asked

“Again” I asked. I shook my head no but I did not want to get into that.

“Well, you can help him with this project; Lord knows he is going to need all the help he can get; but since you got an A on it, it would make more sense for my star student to help my pain in my ass student” Mrs. Kaye answered. She pointed at the last computer in the back which was really secluded and near the window. I walked over and found a boy who looked like the guy in the photo sleeping. I could not help but laugh but feel awful for what Mrs. Kayes have to go through. It's bad enough she is trying to get pregant but with all this stress students are putting on her she will never get her wish. Looking at him I did not know whether to back away from this assignment or go with it. Shaking my head I know I never back down on a challenge so this is not going to be the start.

“Rodrick Heffley?” I asked tapping on his head, but he didn’t budge one bit. Great I got one of those...This might be harder than I thought.


	2. Setting the bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about fixing this chapter more but tell me what do you think. BTW I love Devon Bostick he is so freaking HOT!!!!!!!

Last on Starts with something...

_“Oh, I’m looking for a Rodrick Heffley” I answered hoping he was in this class judging by his grade sheet it amazes me that he still bothers coming to school._

_“Is he in trouble again?” Mrs. Kaye asked_

_“Again” I asked. I shook my head no but I did not want to get into that._

_“Well, you can help him with this project; Lord knows he is going to need all the help he can get; but since you got an A on it, it would make more sense for my star student to help my pain in my ass student” Mrs. Kaye answered. She pointed at the last computer in the back which was really secluded and near the window. I walked over and found a boy who looked like the guy in the photo sleeping. I could not help but laugh but feel awful for what Mrs. Kayes have to go through. It's bad enough she is trying to get pregant but with all this stress students are putting on her she will never get her wish. Looking at him I did not know whether to back away from this assignment or go with it. Shaking my head I know I never back down on a challenge so this is not going to be the start._

_“Rodrick Heffley?” I asked tapping on his head, but he didn’t budge one bit. Great I got one of those...This might be harder than I thought._

 Ariel's P.O.V

He’s really cute I thought, I knew then it would be easy to get what I need in the matters of two days and not mess up although he is cute and nice to look at but boys like him are easy to trick because they are only tunnel minded; I wonder what his sole focus is though. This kid was still sleeping and time was flying by and I had a dead line to meet. I will not let him cost me what will soon be rightfully mine.

"Rodrick!” I yelled in his ear quietly then slapped him in the face.

“What? Huh?” he finally woke up but looked like a lost puppy who couldn’t find his owner. “Who the hell are you?”

“Ariel Hunt and I’m here for the er--to help you with your project” I said quickly but I made it seem awkward with my first meeting with him and he already thinks I’m weird.

“No thanks” Rodrick replied. Well since I blew plan A it is time for Plan B; which means I have to set a good bait so that way he have no choice but to talk to me. I sat in the chair next to him and put the folder in my bag. I grabbed my camera and popped off the lenses.

Click, Click

“What the hell are you doing?” Rodrick asked. It is starting to work, now to really sell it.

Click, Click, Click

“Taking pictures of you for my project…life of Rodrick” I lied, before taking more pictures ignoring the glare he gave me, but the way he did it made me stare at him longer than I intended to. It is just the way he looked that is a mystery that I wanted to figure out; however I already know what the puzzle is. Just staring at him I instantly forget everything being transported elsewhere that feels right.

“Can you stop” he asked, snapping out of my thoughts; I suddenly remember why I am here

“Will you let me help you with your project” I asked matching my tone with his; yeah he does not want me to be there but that does not mean I wanted to be anywhere near him either; I am only doing this because I want to be Editor and Chief of the school's paper.

“Fine” he surrendered and shifted his seat over. Snapping the lens back on,I smiled a small victory for straping the bait out, now all i have to o is set it and throw it out and in three days this dude will be hooked to me. I placed it back in my bag and sort of scoot over so I could be close to him.

 _God he smells so heavenly_ I thought. The mixture of musk, sweat, and axe is truly intoxicating to me I wanted to smell more of him but I just met him which is a big no no if i start to give in to my flesh then my job is ruin and he wins without knowing it. I have to make him fall for me and want only me not vise versa.

“So open up word and create a flyer of anything you want” I stated.

“Okay” he replied, he started typing away, I started at him then the computer when ever I got the feeling he was going to look at me for looking at him but deep down I knew he stole a few glances at me as well. He pressed the print button and I offered to get the paper in order to clear my head of his intoxicating scent. I grabbed the paper and glanced at it, what he wrote on the paper really caught my eye in such a way I can’t even explain it. I gave him the paper before giving him a weird look.

“What?” He asked once he finally caught me looking at him.

“Loaded diaper is your band’s name?” I asked still looking at him

“Yeah” he answered

“Interesting…maybe I should hear your band play sometime” I offered praying he would take the bait. since he has given me lee way to try to get to know him.

“Sure yeah what ever” Rodrick answered the look on his face said he was bored and he wanted to sleep really badly. If only there was a way to get closer to him with out coming too strong. Too bad that is a long shot.

“Class…your next project will be you will pick partner from any of my Microsoft office class and create a slide show and write three interesting things about them, three things you know find out about them and six things you like about them and starting today you have exactly two days till its due Wednesday.” Mrs. Kaye stated

 _Thank you god_ I said mentally I got my easy access but all I had to do was ask him. Then I notice that would not be a problem anymore.

“Rodrick I think we should work together” I asked

“Why? I can ask anyone else” he answered. I sighed at his remark and I knew he would not make this situation easy than it needs to be.

“Because, I can help you pass it with a guarantee you will get an A+ plus Mrs. Kaye assigned us together to be partners as an example.” I explained, his eyes shot wide open and looked at the bored as proof.

“What the hell!” Rodrick yelled, his remark made me giggle he is really quite the cutie.

_What are you talking about he is fucking hot and dreamy have you seen his body and lips hello he’s quite the Hotty. I would tap that in a second._

_Shut up please_ I yelled mentally kicking myself for getting in an argument with myself. Its only business and in the end I’ll get my position that I deserve. I turned and found Rodrick staring at me.

“…Never mind” he answered I glanced at the computer monitor slightly brushing my arm against his which gave me a small bolt of electricity on the inside, but I saw him jump up too. Now all that is left is for the bet they cannot refuse if their pride is on the line.

“In exactly sixty seconds the bell will ring” I stated

“No it won’t”

“Wanna bet”

“Name your price lanie” Rodrick said

“Its Ariel and if I win I go to your house to work on the project” I corrected.

“Fair enough and if I win you buzz off and tell Mrs. Kaye you want another partner” Rodrick replied

“Your on…But your going to lose” I stated

 

“Why you say that?” he asked I pointed at the bell and in the exact moment in rang on the dot.

 

“That’s why, so I won now you have to fulfill your bet Heffley” I said and smiled.

“What ever” he replied. He got up and walked outside I followed him to the student parking lot. Feeling elated that he has taken the bet all that is left is to get him to eat out of my palm and get him hooked to the point where he cannot get enough.

“You have a car?” I asked stupidly knowing the answer but still asked. He smiled at m and I knew I had the perfect shot of him.

Click, Click, Click

“Why do you always take pictures? Let alone why do you have a camera?” Rodrick asked

“You know how they say the eyes are the windows to the soul” I replied. He nodded slowly wondering where this was going I sighed loudly and continued “Well with my camera I’m able to capture and look into the souls of people in my own perspective. Its like while people are living in the moment I want to capture it and keep it as my own”. He stared deep into my blue eyes and I stared into his brown eyes. It almost felt like he understand me and suddenly we shared a spiritual connection. Too soon for an emotional connection because well we haven't done that yet but who knows maybe I will get him to.

“This is your car I’m guessing?” I replied trying to break the silence we shared.

“What gave it away” he asked. I walked over to the huge sign that said “loaded Diaper” on it.

“Does this answer your question” I answered. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the look on Rodrick’s face it was price less that I could not resist but take a picture of it. I jumped in his van and went through his CD collection. it is something I always do; I am always curious to know what is the taste that people bare in their music for it tells a lot about them. So far nothing impressed me until I stumbled upon one that caught my eye.


	3. Too close for Comfort

“No way, you have Star’s album” I asked completely shocked “I love this band”. Rodrick climbed in the car and started the ignition; I popped the CD in the slot and found a specific song. Once it started, he looked at me amazed by my taste. I get that a lot most of the time people do not think I have that great of taste nor am I all that fun…but that is their problem for judging me before getting to know me.  
“Midnight Coward? Why?” Rodrick asked  
“sweetness sweetness never suits me when I get it up to take you home maybe it’s love, love at first slightly drunk, now I’m walking with the sun in my mouth. Worry, worry is a well gonna let it fall tonight from where we stand” I sang I knew he was looking at me but I ignored the look and started at the window.  
“What can’t be decided? In the morning it will bring itself to you. I can see what’s coming, but I’m not saying it” I sang I continued to sing the song and notice Rodrick was humming the tune with me.  
“It’s a duet you know” I stated  
“What’s a duet?” he asked  
“The song…it’s a duet” I said, I looked at him gesturing that he would sing with me because what’s the fun of a sing a long if you got no one to sing with you.  
What’s your middle name? How do you play the game? I’ll be the first to leave. When did I grow up? I don’t want to say too much I’ll be the first to leave” we sang together, Rodrick and I smiled at each other since we sang sweetly together.  
“What can’t be decided in the Morning it will bring itself to you? What can’t be decided? Can fool you into thinking maybe you can choose… I can see what’s coming…I can see what’s coming…I can see what’s coming but I’m not saying it” we ended the song together and I couldn’t help but laugh softly, feeling another slight connection. He pulled up on the side walk and stared at me. He started to lean towards me and I had not prepared for this. I stood frozen in place and didn’t move an inch. He came a lips distance close to me, I felt the heat from him coming towards me. I even felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.  
“The first house to your right is my house” Rodrick said then jumped out of his car. My Face became very flush from the embarrassment thinking he would kiss me it is too soon to think that he sees me that way yet. I jumped out of the van and walked into his house.  
“Ariel? Ariel Hunt…it’s me Greg Heffley” Greg said I notice he hit puberty because his voice got lower and he got taller, but he still looked wimpy. I only met him through Angie a Journalist like myself who thought Greg is an interesting character which I agree with her all the way.  
“Hey Greg long time no see how’s middle school?” I asked  
“Same old same old oh I got a girlfriend her name is Holly She’s an angel and we have been dating for about a year now” he mumbled.  
“I’m impressed Heffley” I said feeling a slight pang in my stomach I ignored the feeling and looked for Rodrick.   
“Are you dating Rodrick?” Greg asked  
“Why you ask?” I asked  
“Well, why are you here?” Greg asked. I sighed putting this whole mockery to an end.  
“Greg its time we tell you something” I answered. I walked into their kitchen to find Rodrick there eating a sandwich.  
“Rodrick I think its time we tell your brother” I told him. Both of them gave me a look as if I was crazy. “Greg your brother and I are engaged.”  
Rodrick chocked on his sandwich and I couldn’t help but laugh my ass off, Greg caught on and laughed with me. I glanced at Rodrick to find him mad but his face was changing color.  
“Oh, my God he’s choking” I yelled I ran toward him and placed my hands below his chest. I pulled him toward me trying to push the food out. I kept doing what I was doing, about five times. Finally the chunk of the sandwich came out and hit Greg in the face. I laughed really hard and Rodrick was laughing with me as well, as for Greg he was disgusted and went upstairs to clean the gunk off. I rested my head on Rodrick’s shoulder calming myself down. I didn’t take my hands of him instead I kept them there and started swaying my body left and right. I breathed in his scent and it was even more intoxicating than it was earlier in class. Rodrick brushed his hands over mine, sending me another bolt of electricity through my body. Rodrick turned around held me, his arms were wrapped around my waist and my arms were wrapped around his this stunned me by my sudden boldness and how he reacted to it. Ignoring the thoughts, I buried my face in his shoulder breathing more of his scent. He rested his head on my head and swayed with me from left to right and breathing me in.  
This feels so good  
This is going to be so easy, pretty soon he’ll fall for you and be at your feet  
NO! I told myself but I realized this was only business and it couldn’t be real.  
But there is no reason not to actually go with it and actually explore it  
Yeah there is nothing wrong with that I thought and smiled to myself but those thoughts slipped out of my head when we held each other for five minutes. I heard the door unlock and I pulled away from him once the door opened.  
“Rodrick Greg are you here” a woman yelled. She headed straight for the kitchen and saw me.  
“Rodrick who is this you know the rules—No Girls allowed in the house” his mother yelled.  
“I am so sorry you must be Mrs. Heffley, I’m Ariel Hunt, and I’m Rodrick’s partner for our Microsoft Office and its due in ten days” I explained. I extended my hand since I introduced myself.   
“Oh I am so sorry for snapping on you I’m Susan Heffley” Mrs. Heffely said finally shaking my hand really fast. I smiled politely and took my hand back feeling an awkward moment coming soon.  
“No harm no foul, but might I say you look so damn beautiful Mrs. Heffley” I stated giving her a million dollar smile. She smiled back pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear, and man was she eating out of the palm of my hand.  
“I honestly thought you were his sister at first” I stated again smiling at her once again, but this time she was blushing at my comment.  
“Aww thank you Angie you’re a sweetheart, Rodrick she’s truly a keeper” Mrs. Heffley said while walking away, I turned to look at him giving him a, what could she possibly mean by that? Look. He just shrugged and my guess was beats me.   
“We should work on the project” I gestured he nodded and headed up stairs and I followed him. After two flights of stairs I was extremely exhausted I don’t work out yet I’m in shape. When we got to his room I was really impressed it was in the attic, I was completely jealous he got the attic room and all I got was a huge room with a king size bed two walk in closets a built in bathroom, with a shower and Jacuzzi and double sinks.  
“Your room is in the attic I’m so jealous I’ve always wanted one” I told him he laughed at my remark and I truly loved the way he laughed it was one of those soft snickering laughter that makes you bubbly on the inside.  
“So tell me about yourself Ariel ” Rodrick asked sitting on his bed. I sat on the floor, keeping eye contact with him; I put the camera on the chair next to me which was by his computer.  
“What do you want to know?” I asked him.  
“Anything… I guess a little bit of everything about you” Rodrick said. He grabbed my camera popped off the lens and.  
Click click  
“Stop… no pictures please” I replied shielding my face from the camera.  
“So your allowed to see us but we’re not allowed to see you” Rodrick said I nodded slowly.  
“So who is Ariel Hunt?” He asked, he began to take more pictures of me after I told him not to. I sighed in defeat because I guess it was payback from earlier for taking pictures of him when he didn’t ask me to.  
“I guess a girl whose life is always behind the camera” I replied “a girl who is always behind the scene rather than in the scene you know?”  
“Yeah your like the type of girl who makes the statement through your own type of ways instead of standing out you take pictures and create them into your statement” Rodrick answered. I was amazed with his remark I couldn’t help but smile.  
Click  
“Perfect” he said smiling behind the camera.  
“So Mr. Heffley why don’t you tell me about yourself, who is Rodrick Heffley?” I asked  
“A slacker, Drum God, lazy dude, etc.” he summed up my jaw dropped by his answer.  
“You have got to be king right...there has to be more” I told him  
“What more can I say I focus on my music more than my studies, I love to sleep all day, play with my band, try and live the rock and roll life, annoy my little brothers and avoid my family as much as possible” Rodrick answered I was truly amazed.  
“at least you get to spend time with your family…My parents are never home and when they are there busy with too much work I mean my mom is part of the supreme court and my dad works for the president, I never get to see them but it’s whatever I’m used to living alone” I replied. He stared at me and I felt a bit freaked out, he was giving me the same look he was giving me in the car but only this time can read what he’s trying to say. He feels sorry for me that I don’t get that life to spend time with my family; I shrugged the feeling off ignoring the feeling. I got up and tried to get my camera back, sadly he leaned back and stretched his hand so it could be out of my reach.  
“Give me my camera back” I told him. I leaned in more but I straddled him by his hips leaning towards him. I finally got my camera back; I was really close to him like face to face close. We were a lips distance away from each other I dropped the camera and intertwined my fingers with his.  
“Angie would you like to stay for dinner?” Mrs. Heffley yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think?


End file.
